Visions Of A Non Existent Past
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: Elian Black has been having very strange dreams lately and they are starting to frighten her. Dreams of her past, of a past she knows can't be real, a past where her mother is still alive. Please R&R. Full summary inside.
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Well, I do own the people you don't know and this plot... so hey, I do own something. Go figure.**

Elian has been having very strange dreams lately and they are starting to frighten her. Dreams of her past, of a past she knows can't be real, a past where her mother is still alive. Now that she is staying at the Burrow, can the Weasley's and Harry help her to find out what these dreams mean? And what will happen when Draco Malfoy starts to appear in her dreams and in her life after Hogwarts? Only time and wisdom will tell

A young girl about six years old stood outside The Leaky Cauldron waiting for her parents. Every so often someone would stop to ask her if she was lost or needed help, but she would always shake her head and say no.

After three hours of waiting, the girl finally walked through the door and into the dark pub. 'I can't see a thing…' the girl thought as she roughly rubbed her eyes. She then looked around for her mother and father.

"Can I help you, miss?" The barkeep Tom asked smiling down at her. The girl nodded and whispered softly. "I'm sorry dear, but could you say that again and possibly a little louder?" he said kindly, she nodded slightly.

"I'm looking for my mummy and daddy… do you know where they are?" she asked Tom shyly as she looked across the room. Tom smiled down at her and nodded.

"They're in Diagon Alley, sweetheart. Would you like me to escort you there?" He replied the girl nodded. "Tell me, what's you name?" She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"I'm Elian Virginia Black. Pleased to meet you, sir." Elian said as she curtsied slightly, causing Tom to smile widely then took Elian's hand and led her to the back alley behind the pub.

"Well, miss, I'm Tom Montgomery." Elian smiled up at Tom brightly. "Hold on one moment, dear." Tom released Elian's hand and pulled out his wand, brought it up the alley wall and tapped four or five different places. The wall suddenly started to reconfigure it's self and opened the doorway to Diagon Alley.

"Wow…" Elian whispered softly as all the shops and bustling witches and wizards met her eyes. "Can I go in?" She asked as she looked up at Tom hopefully, he nodded and Elian quickly grabbed his hand then dragged him into Diagon alley after her. "Mummy! Daddy! Where are you!" She called over the loud sounds of the crowd. Elian's eyes lit up when she saw her mother's bright red hair.

Elian's mother and father turned around in surprise. "Elian? What are you doing here?" Her mother asked, Elian shrugged and looked at her innocently. "You were supposed to wait for us back at the Leaky Cauldron." Elian nodded.

"I know but I was worried something had happened to you, daddy, and Harry." Elian's father bent down and quickly scooped her into his arms.

"Nothing happened. Something just took a bit longer than expected." Elian giggled as her father gently tugged on her raven hair. "No reason to be worried."

Elian Black suddenly sat up in her bed; she glanced over at her alarm clock. "Damn. It's only twelve." She said as she sighed heavily and lay back on her bed. "What the bloody hell was that damn dream about?" she asked her steel gray owl, Tare, who chirped loudly in response.

A soft knock on her bedroom door startled her slightly. "Elian, are you alright, dear?" Called a very gentle concerned voice. Elian smiled slightly to herself, she then set her feet on the floor and walked over to the door.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I just had a funny dream is all." Mrs. Weasley smiled up at Elian and gently stroked her cheek. "Go on back to sleep, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be fine. I promise." With that Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned back towards the stairs.

"Good night, dear!" She called back to Elian, who once again smiled slightly. As Elian closed her bedroom door she saw Ron and Harry look down the hall from their bedroom, concern written all over their faces.

'So this is what it's like to have a normal family?' Elian thought as she crawled back into her bed and sighed contentedly. 'My family was far from normal… but I'll think about that another time.' Elian then closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.

The next morning, Ginny Weasley silently entered Elian's bedroom to wake her up. "Elian… mum says you have to wake up now…" she whispered softly in Elian's ear. Elian swatted at Ginny's face causing her to giggle.

"Piss off, Gin! I didn't sleep well!" Elian yelled at her best friend. "I had very funny dreams last night!" Ginny smiled knowingly.

"About Draco, Fred or George?" She asked Elian sat straight up in her bed, her face a light red. "So… is that a yes?" Elian shook her head.

"No, it's not like that! They were about my childhood. But, they take place after my mum died. I know that these dreams aren't real but… they feel real." Ginny nodded. "I mean I know it sounds crazy, Gin. Do you think I'm losing my mind?" Elian asked closing her eyes, Ginny shook her head as Harry, Ron and Hermione, Elian's other best friend, entered the room.


	2. Breakfast

"What's going on? What's all this about funny dreams?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the bed next to Elian. "Well?" Elian looked at her brother Harry, who smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Mione. Just strange dreams about my childhood." Elian replied as she swept back the blankets covering her body. Ron averted his eyes when Elian climbed out of bed. "Gee, Ron. Never seen a girl in her underwear before?" Ron shook his head and blushed. "Or is it that Hermione and Harry would kill you if you looked at me?" Hermione blushed and Harry nodded.

"Damn straight. No mate of mine would ever look at my sister like that." Harry said causing Elian and Ginny to giggle. "What? Why are you two giggling?" Hermione shook her head and started giggling as well.

"Then I suppose, Fred and George are no mates of yours." Hermione said, Ginny nodded and Elian started laughing at the look that appeared on her brother's face.

"Its true, Harry, really! Fred tried to jump me last year and George the year before that!" An intense anger filled Harry's eyes and an extremely sour look crossed his face. "Oh, I think we just signed their death certificates." Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Children!" Mrs. Weasley called up from the foot of the stairs. "Breakfast is ready, get down here while there's still food left!" Ron and Harry quickly ran out of Elian's bedroom, followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Tell her I'll be right down!" Elian called after them, shaking her head as she closed the door. "I swear mention food around Ron and my brother…" Elian then walked over to her wardrobe, pulled out a very snug white tee-shirt and a pair of tight black boot cut jeans. "Perfect." She quickly changed and then rushed down to the kitchen. "Good morning everyone!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked up at Elian, smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep okay? Anymore funny dreams?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she began piling food on Elian plate. Elian shook her head. "That's good. Do you mind me asking, what were they about?" Elian smiled and shook her head again.

"They were about my childhood… but not my real childhood. What my childhood would have been if Mum and Dad had gotten married and Mum had never been killed…" Tears started filling Elian's eyes as well as Harry's.


	3. Bill Returns

"Molly…" Mr. Weasley said softly as he motioned to Elian. Mrs. Weasley instantly wrapped her arms tightly around Elian.

"Dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." She whispered as Elian started sobbing. There was a sudden knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Ginny called as she started towards the front door. "Hi! What are you doing here?" They all heard Ginny ask, the reply however was a very low, very deep male voice, so they could hear what he had said. "Yeah, come on in." Moments later Ginny and a tall hooded man appeared in the kitchen.

"Mum. Dad." The man said as he bowed. Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband confusedly. "Gin was kinda enough to let me back into my home." Arthur stood up quickly.

"Alright, which one of our sons has come home?" he asked as he slowly walked towards his son, who started laughing softly.

"You seriously don't recognize your eldest son?" With a very quick sweeping motion, his hood fell back to reveal a very handsome red headed young man in his mid to late twenties.

"Bill!" Elian yelled happily as she leapt out of Mrs. Weasley's arms and into those of her son. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Bill started chuckling softly.

"Happy to see me, are you, love?" He replied, kissing Elian lightly on her forehead. Elian shook her head. "No, really? Could have fooled me… and here I came all this way for your birthday…" Bill then looked around the kitchen until his eyes fell upon Harry, who was shaking.

"Bill, could you kindly remove you hands from my sister's hips?" Harry asked his voice strangely calm. Bill looked down at Elian in surprise.

"Don't say anything. Harry, it's alright. Bill and I have been going out for the past four years." Elian explained, causing Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione to shriek with excitement, Harry Ron and Mr. Weasley on the other hand, weren't nearly as thrilled.

"Really? Why are we just hearing of this now?" Mr. Weasley asked, glaring at his oldest son, who wavered slightly.

"We could never find the right time to tell you…" Harry scoffed loudly. "What's on your mind, Potter?"

"Over the past four years, you could never find the right time to tell us that you and my sister were in a relationship? I find that very hard to believe!" Elian glared at her brother.

"Harry! For fuck's sake, I'm twenty-one years old! I'll be twenty-two tomorrow! Give me a little freedom!" She yelled causing Mrs. Weasley to gasp. "I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I knew you were going to act like this!" Elian looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't mean to swear in front of you." Mrs. Weasley nods and smiles slightly.

"Elian, give me a break! Just because you're twenty-something doesn't mean you can do as you please! People still worry about you and your safety!" Harry yelled back, earning him a glare from Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry's right, though. She or Bill should have told us." Ron said glancing around the room. Elian and Bill sighed heavily.

"You're right. I'm sorry, mate." Bill said as he held his hand out to Harry, who just kinda stared at it. "Harry?" Harry grabbed Bill's hand and shook it.

"I'm sorry too, big brother." Harry pulled Elian into a very tight hug. "Harry, I love you too… but I do have to breathe…" The whole kitchen filled with laughter as Harry released his sister.

"We'll talk about this later." Ginny said as Elian sat beside her. Elian looked at her and nodded. "Good! Now, can we please eat?" Everyone nodded and the sound of silverware scrapping against plates replaced the laughter.


	4. The Second Dream

Twenty minutes later, Bill, Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley went outside to the garden, leaving Mrs. Weasley, Elian, Ginny and Hermione to clean up the kitchen.

"So, Elian, have you and Bill shagged?" Ginny asked softly, glancing at her mother. Elian blushed and shook her head.

"No, actually we haven't." Elian replied, causing Ginny and Hermione to look extremely shocked. "Don't say it, but yes, I'm still a virgin, but Bill understands." Mrs. Weasley scoffed loudly. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Men don't understand anything, Elian. We have to train them to understand. Just look how well I've done with Arthur." Ginny, Hermione and Elian started giggling when Mr. Weasley walked back into the kitchen. "Oh, Arthur, dear." Mrs. Weasley began giggling as well.

"What are you telling the girls, Molly?" He asked, glancing from his wife to Elian, Ginny and Hermione suspiciously.

"Nothing, Mr. Weasley. We were just talking about Elian and Bill's relationship." Hermione said her face a light red. Mr. Weasley nodded.

Bill, Harry and Ron burst into the kitchen, all three of them laughing uproariously.

"And so, I told him, 'If you really want to see a smartass, just look in the mirror!' Needless to say, he wasn't very happy!" Bill said, causing Harry and Ron to laugh harder.

"I would have loved to see Malfoy's face when he heard that!" Ron gasped, clutching his side; Harry nodded in agreement unable to speak. Elian's stomach gave a strange lurch when she heard Malfoy's name.

"Excuse me." She said as she quickly exited the kitchen. Worried expressions quickly appeared on everyone's faces. 'What was that about? Malfoy and I absolutely hate and disgust each other! So why did I feel like I…?' Elian then placed her hands on her heart and closed her eyes.

"Elian?" Elian opened her eyes to see Bill standing in front of her, his eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright?" He asked, gently caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." Elian replied smiling slightly. "But um, I suddenly don't feel very well and…." Bill nodded, smiling slightly himself.

"I'll tell Mum that you've gone up to your room to rest. She'll understand." Bill whispered as he pulled Elian into a tight embrace. "I'll be fine. I don't think Harry and Ron are going to kill me… yet." Elian chuckled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Okay." With that Bill released her and walked back into the kitchen. Elian shook her head and started up the staircase to her bedroom. Once inside her bedroom, Elian stripped down to her underclothes, and then crawled into her bed.

'I don't know what's wrong with me… first that dream and know I feel like I actually like Malfoy. I must be getting sick!' she thought as she laid her head down on the pillow, her eyes closing softly. She was asleep instantly.

"But, daddy!" Elian cried, causing her father to laugh. "I wanna go too!"

"No, stay here with your mum, Harry and I will be back shortly." He replied as he placed his daughter on her feet. Elian sighed and nodded her head. "Lily, don't let her out of your sight. She'll slip away to follow me and Harry." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Sirius, don't take too long. I just saw Lucius and Narcissa." Lily said picking up her daughter and hugging her tightly. Sirius' face instantly contorted in anger. "Sirius, don't go looking for them, remember why we came here." Lily pleaded her husband, who sighed heavily and nodded.

"Alright, come on Harry!" Harry cheered and ran ahead of Sirius. Lily giggled and kissed Sirius before he ran after his son. "Harry, wait for me!" Elian sighed sadly and looked up at her mother.

"Mummy, why can't I go with daddy?" she asked, Lily sighed and smiled slightly. "Well?"

"Because, your daddy and brother have a surprise for you. You wouldn't want to spoil it by going with them, would you?" Lily answered. Elian shook her head and smiled excitedly. "How about we go get some ice cream?" Elian nodded.

Across the street Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and his son Draco watched Lily and Elian enter the small ice cream shop. "Lucius, what are you planning?" Narcissa asked her husband fearfully. Lucius just smiled cruelly.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he replied. Draco looked up at his parents confusedly, a frown on his lips. "Let's go say hello to the Mudblood and her filthy daughter." Narcissa scooped Draco up into her arms, and then followed Lucius across the street.

Elian shot up in her bed. "Another dream? What's going on?" she asked softly as she glanced out her window. She quickly drew back the blankets and jumped out of bed. "I slept longer than I really wanted to! I hope Mrs. Weasley isn't to sore with me!" Elian quickly threw her clothes back on and rushed out of her bedroom.


	5. Draco Malfoy

As Elian entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley looked up at her. "Oh, I was about to send Hermione to wake you, dear." she said, smiling kindly.

"Heh, yeah… I slept longer than I intended to." Elian said, walking over to Mrs. Weasley. "I had another dream…" Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What was it this time?" she asked. Elian shrugged. "Tell me. Please, dear." Mrs. Weasley insisted. Elian sighed deeply.

"Alright, it was like a continuation of the dream I had last night…" Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Only this time, Harry and dad were off to get me some sort of surprise while Mum and I went for ice cream… the only difference was that Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and Draco were in it." Elian explained as Harry and Ron walked into the room.

"Did you have a funny dream about Malfoy?" Ron asked, sitting down at the table. Elian shook her head. "Then why are you and Mum talking about dreams and Malfoy?" Mrs. Weasley shot her youngest son a very dirty look.

"It's not any of your business, RonaldBillius Weasley!" she yelled, causing all three of them to jump in fright. "If she wanted to tell you, she would come to you!" Ron nodded slightly as he glanced at Elian.

"Yes, Mum. I'm sorry, Elian." Ron replied, trembling slightly. Elian started laughing and hit Ron on the shoulder.

"There you are! We just came from your room!" Ginny said as she walked over to the table and then sat down next to her brother, while Hermione sat beside Elian. So, did you have anymore dreams?" Ginny asked. Elian looked at Mrs. Weasley and nodded.

"Oh, what was it about this time?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned and curious. Elian shrugged. "You must know! Was it different or the same? At least tell me that!" Elian smiled slightly, and shook her head.

"Alright, if you want to know… it was the same, but different at the same time. Mum and Dad were still there, I was still six and Harry was still seven. Really the only thing different this time, was the fact that Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were in it." she replied, a slight smirk crossed Ron's lips.

"So, Malfoy was in your dream? See, mate, I was right!" He yelled triumphantly. Mrs. Weasley smacked him hard on the back of his head. "Ow! Mum!" Elian, Ginny and Hermione started giggling.

"Ronald, just because Draco happened to be in her dream, does not mean she was dreaming _about_ him. Do you understand?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son, who flushed a light pink and nodded. "Good, now, will you and Harry take Elian out into the garden, please? Bill wanted to talk to her about something." Harry and Ron quickly nod and then the three of them walked out of the kitchen.

"Mum, what do you think Bill wants to talk about?" Ginny asked her mother, whose face lit up with excitement and joy. "What do you know?" Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows.

"Bill… is going to ask Elian to marry him!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Hermione and Ginny jumped up and started for the garden. "Wait! You girls can't go out there yet…. I wasn't really supposed to tell you…." Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. We won't be seen." With that Hermione and Ginny burst out the door and into the garden, leaving Mrs. Weasley standing with a dish towel in her hands and tears in her eyes.

Out in the garden, Harry, Ron and Elian were walking towards the small creek that ran at the edge of the Weasley's property. "Where is Bill?" Ron sighed heavily looking around for a sign of his oldest brother. Elians shrugged and sigh heavily as well.

"I think I see him… and a platinum blonde head as well…" Harry said as he pointed to the far shore of the stream. Ron and Elian looked at each other confused.

"Did you say 'platinum blonde', Harry?" Elian asked Harry nodded. "Okay… there is only one person I know that has platinum blonde hair… and he's not exactly my best friend…" Harry and Ron nod in agreement. "So, what's he doing here?"

Ron shrugs and starts walking towards his brother and the platinum blonde, closely followed by Elian and Harry. "Dunno, but I'm going to find out." he said as the three of they grew closer to Bill.

"Oh, what are you three doing down here?" Bill asked looking at them in surprise. Ron and Harry shrugged, while Elian moved closer to Bill.

"Mum said you wanted to talk to me about something… so here I am." Elian replied Bill smiled slightly. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Bill shrugged and cleared his throat. "Oh, it must have been something important! Otherwise why would Mum be so happy about it?" Elian pushed.

"Listen, love. Now's not really a good time. I have to take care of a little business first." Bill said pointing to the man opposite him. "Please, pardon their interruption, Draco." Elian looked at the man for the first time.

'Yeah, it's Malfoy. What the hell is he doing here?" Elian thought as Draco smiled at her.

"Why, I almost didn't recognize you, Ms. Black." Draco said politely, Elian inclined her head slightly. "Well, you haven't changed much since Hogwarts…" he commented a smirk then appeared on Elian's lips that could easily have rivaled Malfoy's own.

"Neither have you, Mr. Malfoy. Though I must say, you are slightly more attractive." Draco laughed softly and smirked. "Ah, I see you still have the same smirk." Elian commented Draco nodded slightly, while Bill, Harry and Ron looked at the two of them confused.

"Um, shall we get back to our business, Draco?" Bill asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Draco's smirk disappeared.

"Yes, of course. Please forgive me. I was merely remembering my old school days with Ms. Black." He replied Bill nodded somewhat understandingly. "Now, if you three will excuse us…" Elian nodded.

"Sure. Come on, boys. Bill, I'll see you up at the house?" Bill nodded and smiled brightly. "It was actually _nice_ to see you again, Malfoy. Take care." Draco smiled and winked at Elian.

"It was actually _nice_ to see you again as well, Black. Oh, and don't let the past linger in your mind. I am a very different person then I was back then." Draco replied Bill glared at Draco, not liking the direction this small conversation was taking.

"I'll try to keep that in mind. Later!" Elian said as she grabbed Ron and Harry by the arms and pulled the back up the house. Draco turned back to Bill and smirked.

"You are a lucky man, Bill. She's a wonderful woman." Bill raised his eyebrows suspiciously and nodded in reply. "So, you'll be by the shop tomorrow to pick up the ring?"

"Yes, bright and early. Tomorrow is Elian's birthday and I want to propose after dinner tomorrow night." Bill responded causing Draco to smile widely.

"Well, congratulations and wish Elian a happy birthday, for I'm sure that after today we will not see each other for quite sometime." Draco turned away from Bill and looked up at the sky. "Tell me, has she been having strange dreams as of late?" Bill nodded.

"Yeah, actually she has. Why?" Draco shrugged. "Well, I should get back up to the house. Elian will start worrying, what with it getting dark and all." Bill said Draco nodded in agreement.

"You know… dreams are funny things. Ah, well! I should go and let you get back to your family! I will see you tomorrow!" With that Draco disappearated, leaving Bill standing with a shocked and confused expression on his face.

_Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! Been really busy, with work and getting stuff ready for summer and such. _

_The next chapter should be up sometime next week, hopefully. So, just keep your eyes open!_

_And thx so much to americanidolfreak! She's my spotlight reviewer! Thx!_

_Love,_

_Sarah_


	6. Charlie Comes Home

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. My muse seems to have run of with Draco. Lucky muse.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"You know… dreams are funny things. Ah, well! I should go and let you get back to your family! I will see you tomorrow!" With that Draco disappearated leaving Bill standing with a shocked and confused expression on his face._

* * *

Back up at the house, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and their second oldest son, Charlie, were all sitting at the kitchen table. "So, tomorrow is her birthday, then?" Charlie asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded. "So, is Bill doing anything special?" His parents shrug in response. "Yes, that's helpful…" Charlie commented sarcastically.

The back door opened, Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen. "Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed and ran to her second eldest brother. "When did you get here?"

"A few moments ago." Charlie replied smiling at his only sister. "Hello, Hermione. How've you been?" Hermione blushed.

"Hello, Charlie, I've been wonderful." Charlie raised his eyebrows, a small smile on his lips.

"Girls, where are the boys and Elian?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ginny laughed and shrugged.

"Still outside with Bill I suppose." Charlie looked up at the mention of his older brother. "Yes, Charlie, Bill came home for Elian's birthday."

"Well, that's good." Charlie replied vaguely. Ginny looked over at Hermione in confusion. Hermione shrugged and glanced at the door.

"I think I hear them coming." she said, walking over to the window and peaked out. "Yeah, but it's just the three of them." Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head.

"What is it, Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife as he stood up.

"I can't believe Bill's getting married to my other baby girl!"

Charlie started laughing. "Mum, when you put it that way… it sounds very wrong." Mrs. Weasley slapped her second son hard on the back of the head.

"Only because you have a filthy mind, Charles!" she yelled, causing Charlie to flinch.

"Mum, you know I hate it when you call me that." Charlie complained, glaring up at his mother. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and turned back towards her husband.

The door opened to reveal the aforementioned trio. "Charlie! What are you doing here?" Ron asked shocked upon seeing his second oldest sibling. Charlie stood from his seat at the table and walked over to them.

"Oh, just came home for a little visit. Harry, how've you been?" Charlie replied, Harry smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Alright, I suppose." he said, Charlie nodded.

"Good, good. Now I could have sworn there were three of you…" Charlie said absentmindedly looking at the two boys. Elian laughed and threw her arms around Charlie's neck. "Oh, there's that third one!" he exclaimed.

"Charlie, you wanker!" Elian laughed as Charlie started twirling her around the kitchen. "Charlie!" Charlie laughed riotously as he continued to twirl Elian.

"Charlie, you're going to make her sick." Bill commented from the doorway behind Ron and Harry.

"Oh, come on, Bill! I haven't seen this beautiful creature in about five years!" Charlie finally set Elian on her feet and smiled brightly at his elder brother, who glared at him. "Oh, someone's cranky!" He joked as he walked over to Bill.

"Go eat a crumpet, Charlie." Bill said Charlie raised his eyebrows amusedly, as did the rest of the family.

"Was that meant to be an insult? 'Go eat a crumpet'?" Charlie started laughing riotously again, this time join by Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Elian just stared at him, her eyes dancing with amusement. "If it was, you have a lot to work on dear brother." Bill scowled and pulled Charlie into a bear-hug.

"Glad to see you're just as droll as ever." Bill said, earning him a glare from Elian. "What? No one ever said being droll was a bad thing!" Elian cocked her head to the side and nodded.

"Bill, Charlie, would you move the tables out into the garden please?" Mrs. Weasley asked her eldest sons, who nodded. "Thank you, I thought it would be nice to have dinner out there tonight." Hermione and Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"Ginny and I will help you with dinner, Mrs. Weasley." Elian said as she walked slowly over to the stove. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"No, ma'am. You will go outside with the boys and relax. Ginny and Hermione are all I need to help me, right girls?" Ginny and Hermione nodded. "Wonderful, now off you three go!" Mrs. Weasley then pushed Bill, Charlie and Elian out into the garden.

_Sorry this chapter is so short. As I said, my muse ran off with Draco. Hopefully she and Draco will be back in time for the next chapter. _

_Love, _

_Sarah_


End file.
